A First Time for Everything
by AmazingBouncingFerret445
Summary: When Sirius stumbles into his dormitory late one evening, the other Marauders question his whereabouts. A story about first times, a questionable Hufflepuff, and a false detention. SBOC, No Slash


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius Black stumbled up the steps towards the boy's dormitory. His robes were ruffled and his shoelaces undone. He couldn't seem to get his legs to work properly. Leaning against the stair rail he steadied himself and took a deep breath. _Come on, Black! Keep it together or they'll know something's up…_

The truth was, no matter what he did they'd know something was up. In all his four years at Hogwarts, he hadn't once gone out at night by himself for this long. Checking his watch, he blearily read that it was somewhere between midnight and three in the morning. He really wasn't sure he'd be comfortable explaining what _exactly_ he'd been up to all night.

Still grasping the rail for balance, he made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could. Once he was at the top, he took one last chance to collect himself. He only hoped the others hadn't waited up for him. He turned the doorknob slowly and listened hard. It was completely silent… for one brief moment he thought he was off the hook. But then, it was a bit _too_ silent; Peter's snoring should have had his ears bleeding by now.

Sirius pushed the door open to find James, Remus, and Peter sitting on his bed, staring at him expectantly.

"Where _have_ you been young man?" James shrieked in a high-pitched, yet fairly accurate impression of his mother, "The Map was gone, and you didn't even bother to tell us what you were up to!"

"Detention ran late," Sirius responded, thinking quickly. He could be an amazing liar when he wanted to be.

"It's nearly two thirty. McGonagall's detentions are never that long," James said, dropping the concerned-mother act, "and why do you look like you've been jumped?"

"I do not!"

"Come on, your robes are undone, your hair is a mess..." Remus pointed out.

"What are you, my mother? And if you must know, I ran into Peeves." This was not technically a lie. On the way back from detention, he did in fact run into the poltergeist. That, however, was not the reason for his disheveled appearance.

Remus seemed a bit taken aback at being compared to Mrs. Black, and resolved to leave the interrogating to James.

"So," James continued, "why was the detention so long?"

"Apparently I was getting on Minerva's nerves. All I did was compliment her lovely eyes. Oh, I also told her she didn't look a day over seventeen. She didn't take it so well, and she made me polish the trophies in the trophy room. It took forever because they are all grimy and rusty... Do you have any idea how many there are in there?"

"In fact I do." James smirked superiorly, "I actually was set the task of polishing them for Filch a few weeks ago. I doubt they would be filthy already. So, Padfoot, are you going to tell us what really happened or shall I get the Veritaserum?"

Sirius sighed in defeat. "I shouldn't have used the trophy room story. I think it was you who told it to me in the first place."

"Come to think of it, you're right," James said happily. Peter, who hadn't yet said a word, was still sitting quietly, waiting for Sirius to tell what was sure to be a most thrilling story.

"Wait," Remus said suddenly, "you didn't," (he coughed for affect), "did you?"

"Didn't what, Moony?" James said blankly.

"Well... you know..." Remus blushed. Dawning comprehension appeared on James' face, while Peter was still looking baffled.

Sirius looked away and nodded. James and Remus stared in disbelief. Peter still hadn't caught on to what they were talking about.

"Wait, what did you do?" Peter asked confusedly. Sirius glared at him, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for Peter.

"With who!" James demanded suddenly.

"Well, do you guys know Rosie O'Keeffe? She's a Hufflepuff..."

"A sixth year?" Remus asked looking shocked, "Why would a sixth year… you know… with you?"

"Well what's wrong with me?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Sirius! You're only fourteen!" said James.

"Well, Mum," Sirius glared at Remus, "I'll be fifteen in a month, and she's only sixteen, so it's fine. You're just making a big deal about it."

This time Remus did not back down at Sirius' comment. "But this is a big deal! Are you even going out with her?"

"Do you think I should have asked her out?"

"Might've been a good idea, mate," James said, shaking his head.

"Wait, so you snogged her?" Peter asked dumbly.

"Yes, Pete, I did snog her. Right before we shagged."

"You – you – how did you – shag – her?" Peter spluttered.

"You really want to know how?" Sirius asked wryly. Sometimes Peter could be so daft.

"NO! No… that's not what I meant. I meant, well, I mean, something must have happened... How did you even see her?"

"Okay," Sirius sighed, looking at their eager faces, "So here's what happened. Minnie's detention ran a little over time, and I missed dinner. I was on my way down to the kitchens for some food, and then Rosie was there. She's a prefect you know? Anyways, she asked me what I was doing, and I said I was just heading back to the common room from detention."

[Flashback to that evening

"Hey! It's past curfew, what are you still doing up?" a rather curvy blonde girl called down the hall. As she approached Sirius recognized her as a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Oh, I was just coming back from Min - er, McGonagall's office. Detention, you know…" Sirius answered, glad he'd run into a prefect instead of a professor.

"Well, I won't call Filch if you get going back to your common room."

"Thanks." The two stood where they were. They were staring at each other, as if waiting for someone to make the first move.

Without breaking eye contact, she walked closer to him and said softly, "You're welcome." Sirius was suddenly extremely aware of what a nice body she had. She was very, very pretty up close.

He flashed her his most charming smile and asked, "Would you like walk with me up to Gryffindor Tower?" She considered him for a moment, her head slightly cocked to the side.

She took a step closer, "I'm sure you know your way…"

"But you, as a prefect, should really make sure I go back to my common room. I mean, how will you know otherwise?"

Another step, "you make a good point," she said flirtatiously.

"So… is that a yes?" He whispered leaning closer to her. He was at least four inches taller than her. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes."

And then they were snogging. Sirius had snogged girls before, in fact he had snogged quite a few girl for a boy his age. However, he had never snogged an older girl before. She obviously had a lot of experience, too. Then she did something no girl had ever dared to do to the great Sirius Black – she grabbed his arse.

[End flashback

"Anyway… after that we found a broom cupboard, and well, that's all I'm gonna say."

"She grabbed your _arse_?" James said, looking perplexed, "Why'd she do that?"

"I don't know. I guess girls like arses just as much as blokes."

"She must be pretty easy though. I mean what kind of girl shags a fourteen year old in a broom cupboard?" Remus said.

"The best kind of girl," Sirius said, grinning.

"I've always heard that the Hufflepuffs were a bit easy," James said airily. He was staring off into space, undoubtedly imagining Lily Evans in a broom cupboard.

"So… how was it?" Peter asked hesitantly after an awkward silence.

"It was… incredible. The best thing I've ever done in my life," Sirius answered honestly.

"Well, I think I've heard enough for tonight," Remus said, obviously uncomfortable, "and look, we've got class in four hours. I don't know about you all, but I'm off to bed. 'Night." And with that, the boy got into his own bed and closed the curtains. The remaining three Marauders could hear him muttering things like "broom cupboard" and "slag" to himself from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, I think he's right. It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure Padfoot is exhausted. I'm going to try to get some sleep. 'Night," James said before slipping off to his own bed.

Peter was eying Sirius with something close to worship. After several moments he snapped out of it.

"Oh – I, uh – yeah. Bed," he said before scuttling off to his bed.

"Sleep well, Paddy!" James called out.

_I sure will_, Sirius thought to himself. He closed his curtains and yawned before dropping into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had had in quite some time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So! What did you think? I know Sirius is a bit young... but I think any irresponsible fourteen-year-old boy in his position would do the same thing he did. At least the ones I knew. Oh yeah, and I was thinking Rosie might be Rosmerta, I mean she couldn't be much older than the Marauders, could she? Well, I don't know. Any comments at all are appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
